


A song for a Father

by No_name_lady



Series: Ray is dad goals [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Luke are there but for a moment, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Reggie’s a puppy, they are a big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_name_lady/pseuds/No_name_lady
Summary: Reggie spends Father's Day with his family
Series: Ray is dad goals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997749
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	A song for a Father

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: this is an ask that (incorrect-jatp-quotes) got on tumblr, I’m just putting it into a fic, not perfectly but putting it into a fic nonetheless, also, go follow incorrect-jatp-quotes, I love that blog, honestly one of my favorites, it’s great.

If you asked Ray, this was probably the weirdest thing he’s been through, and getting used to it was definitely a challenge... well, can you really get used to your daughter’s ghost band? At least he thought he was doing a pretty good job trying.

He tried to interact with the boys whenever he could, maybe learn a thing or two about them and their past. He felt oddly protective over this random dead teenagers, they had lost everything and everyone from one day to another, they had lost friends... they had lost family. 

He wasn’t blind either, he knew how sometimes one would stay closer to him for whatever reason. He knew how often Reggie would go to him for help, or just to talk, he knew how much he appreciate his company, so he did what every father would do with their child, he stayed there, even if it meant sitting in silence for as long as he needed it.

The thing is, Reggie trusts him. 

He had spent many days talking to him, not waiting for any response, telling him every secret he had never said out loud, so when Ray actually answered him, he couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop.

And so we come to this moment, Julie had shown up way too early in the morning and just casually said “I need your cooking skills” both Alex and Luke pointed at themselves in utter confusion, asking if she was talking to them “Will you help?” She asked ignoring them and putting her hands together in front of her chest. 

“Sure” the guys turned around to see how Reggie started walking toward her, needles to say, they were even more confused than before “what are we making?” They heard him say as their friends stepped out of their views.

...so that happened... 

She knew how to make breakfast, but she definitely wasn’t the best cook in the house. Reggie, on the other hand, had practice. He learned how to cook when he was still a kid, his parents were either too busy fighting or working, so he figured, if no one else was gonna do it, he should. 

“Hey buddy” he ruffled Carlos’ hair making him laugh and complain at the same time.

Julie had also realized how comfortable Reggie seemed with not only her dad but with her family, looking out for her, stoping Carlos from getting into trouble... well more like stoping Carlos from getting hurt after getting himself and Reggie into trouble, it was really nice to see the dynamic that they created.

She never thought about how good it felt to have him as what she could only describe as an older brother. Now, she couldn’t imagine what it would be without him.

“You alright there, Julie?” She snaps out of her thoughts and gives him a smile.

“Yeah” she places the last piece of toast on one of the plates and starts organizing everything so that they can take them to Ray’s room “where do you think you’re going?” Julie asked when she saw Reggie starting to walk away.

“Uh... the garage?” He pointed at the direction he was heading just in case, a confused look on his face and still standing in the mid-walking position Julie had stopped him in.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him with every step she took as she tried not to drop anything. Reggie followed, not really understanding why, but he didn’t ask. Julie seemed to know what she was doing and Carlos didn’t even look back at them after she started dragging him. 

They walked in the room, Ray was already awake, not entirely, but awake nonetheless “Hi papi” Julie said as she let go of him “Happy father’s day” Julie’s voice was soft, very sweet and very close to being a whisper, her and Carlos lay everything in front of him, and immediately hugged Ray.

Reggie was just standing there, close to the door where Julie had left him, unsure of what to do. He smiled as the others suddenly laughed at some bad joke Ray made. It was... different, seeing a moment like this. 

He wondered if he was invading, but none of them seemed to mind, they even included him in the conversation. It all seemed so natural.

The rest of the day went pretty much like any other, almost. 

After lunch Ray opened the presents Julie and Carlos gave him, they sat down on the living room and chatted for a moment about what movies they would watch. 

And as all of this happened, Julie never let go of him. 

Of course Carlos fell asleep within five minutes into the first movie, after all they were “old and boring” as he so gently put it. Reggie remembered watching at least one of them when he was still alive, going to the theater with the guys, and getting shushed because of how loud they were. 

Point for Julie though, she lasted at least two movies and a half before going down, Reggie wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t felt her head on his shoulder.

He didn’t get to experience this sweet little moments with his family, and even if he hadn’t died, it would have been very unlikely. 

“I think that’s enough for today” Ray’s voice took over the room, he turned off the TV as he took Carlos in his arms “I’ll get this one to bed, you handle her” it wasn’t exactly a question but it still felt like one, so Reggie nodded. 

“Come on, Jules” he gave her a pat on the leg, but he didn’t get anything more than a whine in return “bed, now” he said laughing a little, another whine, but this time followed by what looked like a lazy try to get up.

He offered his hand, which she took, sleeping on the floor wasn’t her ideal night.

The house was quiet, it didn’t matter what room he entered, there was silence. He liked silence, His house was never this calm.

If Reggie said that he didn’t think of Ray as a father, he would be lying. And if he said he hadn’t thought of giving Ray a present on this day, he would be lying again. 

He gently unfolded the paper sheet he had just taken out of the pocket in his jacket. Ok so maybe he carried around a yet to finish song, get over it. Only then did he notice his hands were shaking just a little, why was he so nervous?! 

He walked down the stairs, step by step, breathing in and out. 

Ray was already there, making sure everything was alright before going to bed himself. He saw Reggie and smiled, still organizing the things that had left their place. 

“Ray?” He asked, almost stuttering at such simple name.

“Yes?” He walked closer to him, leaving the blanket he was holding on the couch. 

“Uh I... I just wanted to...” yeah... he wasn’t very good at talking while nervous “Here” he awkwardly handed him the paper, Ray grabbed it and gave it a glance before looking back at him “H-happy Father’s Day, Ray...” 

It took him by surprise, but in a few seconds he was already hugging Ray back, wrapping his arms around his torso and closing his eyes holding back the only tear he didn’t want to drop. 

“Go to sleep, kid, it’s late” he gave him one last smile before walking up stairs.

Ray sat on his bed, reading the messy words in front of him, there were circled phrases followed by question marks, some notes here and there, crossed out parts. And he loved it. 

He read it once. Then twice. And before you know it, it’s his fifth time reading it. 

He keeps it in his wallet, if he happens to need another reason to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Reggie deserves a father like ray. I said what I said. 
> 
> Maybe I’ll write a father figure Ray for the others too, who knows


End file.
